I Do Realize I Love You
by 100Encantada
Summary: Ako nga pala ang long-time kapitbahay, matagal ko na rin siyang kinakainisan, masyadong pahangin at higit sa lahat HAPPY GO LUCKY. Ngunit may itinatanong ang puso ko. Kailan ba siya magiging matino at kailan niya na kaya ako mapapasin? Kiyosumi Sengoku X OC


**I Do Realize I Love You**

Ako nga pala ang long-time kapitbahay, matagal ko na rin siyang kinakainisan, masyadong pahangin at higit sa lahat HAPPY GO LUCKY. Ngunit may itinatanong ang puso ko. Kailan ba siya magiging matino at kailan niya na kaya ako mapapasin? Kiyosumi Sengoku X OC  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bumangon ako mula sa aking kama at nagmadali para mag-prepare sa aking pagpasok

"Joyce, magsasabay ba kayo ni Kiyo sa pagpasok?" tanong ni mama habang kami kumakain

"As if naman na gigising siya ng maaga" sagot ko habang ako'y umiinom ng hot chocolate

"Aba bakit, nagka-misunderstanding na naman kayo?" tanong ni papa

"Paano ba naman, may date kagabi at late na umuwi"

"Ganoon talaga 'pag teen-ager na" tukso ni papa

"Ikaw may dine-date ka na ba?" tuksong tanong ni mama

"Hmph, wala 'no"

"Malay mo maging kayo ni Kiyo"

"Excuse me ha?! Hindi pa isinisilang ang lalaking makakasama ko sa habang panahon"

"Sige na nga tama na 'to, baka mahuli ka pa sa klase mo"

"Mabuti pa nga"

Pagkatapos ay lumabas na ako sa aming gate at tiningnan ang bahay na katabi namin at sa tingin ko wala pang lumalabas sa front door miski sila Tito at Tita at si ate, sumilip ako sa kanyang window na natatakpan ng mga kurtina at madilim din sa loob. At pagkatapos ay naglakad na ako palayo

Ako si Joyce ang kababata, kapitbahay at school mate ni Kiyosumi Sengoku. Higit sa lahat ay matagal na akong naiinis at naaasar sa pag-uugali ng loko-lokong iyon. Akalain mo gamitin ba naman ang suwerte sa babae at sa paglalaro niya ng Tennis. Sabagay hindi naman umeepekto iyon sa mga nakikilala niyang babae at minsan panalo rin siya sa mga match niya. All these years kaibigan at kapitbahay lang ang tingin niya sa akin, hindi naman niya kailangan na tumingin sa ibang babae, kung alam lang niya na…

"Good morning Joyce" napalingon ako sa likod ko isang lalaki na may kulay orange na buhok na may fly-away at at kulay dark green na mata

"Speaking of the devil" tumuloy ako paglalakad

"Nakasimangot ka na naman" comment niya sa akin

"And so?" nagtaas ako ng kilay

"Ngiti, ngiti din pag may time" sinabayan na niya ako sa pag-lalakad

"Hula ko, hinatid mo ung date mo kagabi kaya ang aga mo nagising " hinarap ko siya

"Saan mo nalaman iyon?"

"Malamang sino ba ang textmate ko kagabi?"

"Naku si ate talaga" napakamot siya sa ulo

"Kiyo isang tanong lang kalian ka magiging seryoso?"

"Uhm, hindi ko masasabi "

"See"

**Yamabuki Chugakko…**

Kami ay pumasok na sa aming school, ang Yamabuki at magkahiwalay na pumasok sa aming classroom, at si Kiyo ay nasa kabilang room lamang.

"Good morning" binati ko ang aking mga classmate

"Morning din"

"Bad mood ka yata?" tanong ni Rei ang aking close friend at classmate

"Hmph, si Kiyo hindi na naman nagising ng maaga"

"Bakit ka ba ganyan 'teh?"

"Ewan ko ba" natapos ang dalawang class period at nagsimula na kami ng lunch time ngunit

"Hala, naiwan ko yata" patuloy ako sa pag-hahalungkat sa aking bag

"Anyare sa iyo?"

"Yung baunan ko naiwan ko"

"E 'di bumili ka"

"Salamat pero kulang ako"

"Sige dagdagan ko na lang" kukunin ko na sana ang nasa kamay niya pero

"Joyce lunch mo" isang boses ang aking nasa likod ko

"Salamat Kiyo" binigay niya sa akin ang lunch box ko

"Next time 'wag kang aalis ng bahay ng hindi ka nag-babaon at hindi tayo nag sasabay"

"Thanks I owe you one"

"Sige kumain ka na"

"Ikaw nag lunch ka na?"

"Salamat, masarap ang omelette na luto ni tita"

"Kinain mo ang lunch ko?!"

"Hindi lahat 'no, yung omelette lang" umalis din siya agad ng classroom, buti na lang may bacon na natira at ang fried rice wala pang bawas

"Okay lang na siya ang kumain ng omelette ko" nagsimula na kame kumain

"Ano ba talaga kasi ang mayroon sa inyo?"

"W-wala childhood friend at kapitbahay lang kame"

"Mahirap yung nagtatago ng totoong damdamin"

Pagkatapos ng aming class ay naglinis kame ng room at napatingin sa window kung saan makikita ang tennis courts at naglalaro ang mga regulars kasama siya as usual he's using his luck again at nakikipaglandian na naman sa vice captain ng girls tennis club, as if naman 'no.

_Choosy ka pa sa ganyang lagay na iyan, samantalang nandito naman ako laging nasa tabi mo. _

"Oy 'teh anu ba, uuwi na ba tayo o titingin ka lang jan sa labas?" tapik sa akin ni Rei

"Siyempre uuwi na tayo" muli sumilip ako sa tennis courts at di ko inaasahan na tumingin din siya sa akin

"Friend, ano na ang plano mo ngayon?" tanong ni Rei

"Plano para saan?"

"Alam mo na, para sa school dance"

"Ah oo nga"

"So?"

"Hindi ko alam eh"

"Hindi ba kayo magyayaan ni Sengoku

"As if naman na yayain ako ng echoserong frog na iyon"

"Siguro 'pag nag makeover ka, I'm sure nganga si Kiyosumi sa iyo"

"Saan banda?"

After ko marinig ang mga sinabi niya sa akin hindi ko naisip na maaari ko din kaya mapaibig si Kiyo sa akin, kaunting makeover? Bakit hindi ko subukan ang magpaganda para sa school dance ang kaso baka hindi ako makilala, well eh 'di mabuti nganga si Kiyosumi 'pag napag-alaman niyang ako iyon. Ay 'teh winner ang peg mo!?

**Kiyosumi's POV…**  
_Sino kaya ang aking pwedeng yayain para sa school dance? Any ideas Lucky Sengoku? Pwede naman si Emiko ang vice captain ng girls tennis team, ang kaso marami na ang nagyayaya sa kanya. Ang hirap naman pumili, eh si Joyce kaya pwede? _

Dumating ang school dance at si Kiyosumi ay parang isang batang ikot ng ikot, naghahanap ng dance partner na maisasayaw sa dance floor unfortunately wala ni isang babae ang may gustong makipagsayaw sa kanya, sad to say naging wallflower siya.

"Nag fortune telling naman ako kanina pero bakit ganoon, walang namamansin sa akin" reklamo niya sa fortune cards

"Si Joyce kaya pupunta?" tiningnan niya ang phone niya at wala pang message galing kay Joyce, hanggang sa may tumapik sa kanya

"Uhm, yes?" tiningnan niya ang tumapik sa kanya

"May kasayaw ka na ba Kiyosumi?" isang babae na kulot-kulot ang buhok, may smoky eye shadow, at luscious pink lipstick ang tumapik sa kanya

"Do I know you?" tanong niya sa babae

"Maybe yes, maybe no" kinuha niya ang kamay ng babae at dinala niya sa gitna ng dance floor at nang umarangkada na ang music nagsimula na rin silang magsayaw

"So tell me, magkakilala ba tayo?" tanong ni Kiyosumi sa babae

"Secret walang clue" at nang matatapos na ang music nila silang dalawa na lang ang natira sa dance floor

"…and the dancing King and Queen is Kiyosumi Sengoku and his partner…" lumapit silang dalawa sa stage at kinoronahan

"What's your name nga pala?" tanong niya sa babae

"Hindi mo na kailangan pang alamin, dahil lagi akong nasa tabi mo" tumayo ang babae at iniwan si Kiyosumi at bago siya umalis nag-iwan siya ng marka ng lipstick sa pisngi niya

"…magandang gabi sa iyo…" nawalang parang bula ang babae

"…talagang ang suwerte ko…" hinawakan niya ang pisngi niya na may lipstick

Kinabukasan pagkatapos ng school dance ay naging aligaga si Kiyosumi sa pag hahanap sa babaeng nakasayaw niya at miski sa tennis courts ay pinagkakalat niya ito

"Hay naku, si Sengoku talaga babae ang bukambibig" sabi ni Captain Minami

"Hayaan niyo na nga lang iyan" sabi din ni Vice Captain Higashikata

"Tama kayo, hindi naman basta magpapakita agad agad yung babae" agree si Nitobe

"According sa data ko, ang babaeng iyon ay probably kakilala ni Sempai" sabi ni Taichi habang binubuklat ang kanyang notebook

"Lapitin talaga si Idol Sengoku" inakbayan ni Toji si Sengoku

Samantala sa classroom…

"Panu yan pati ang tennis courts nagkagulo ng dahil sa iyo" sabi sa akin ni Rei

"Hayaan mo silang magkagulo, tingnan na lang natin 'pag nagpakita si mystery girl someday"

"Tama ka teh" at sabay kami nagtawanan at ng matapos na ang aming mga class at Literature club ko at Tennis club ni Kiyosumi

"Oy Kiyosumi, balita ko ang ganda daw ng partner mo?" approach ko sa kanya

"Oo naman, hindi lang iyon nag-iwan pa siya akin ng isang memory"

"Talaga, anong memory naman iyon?"

"Isang kiss na kahit kalian I'm not going to forget"

"Sayang naman hindi ko sya nakita" dumila ako partially

"Nga pala, bakit hindi kita nakita sa dance party?"

"A-ano kase nilagnat ako, nag 40 degrees nga eh"

"Hindi nga?" agad niyang hinawakan ang noo at leeg ko

"Oo nga, ang kulit mo rin" nakaramdam na lang ako ng init sa pisngi ko

"Sige na magpahinga ka na at baka mabinat ka, inom ka ng maraming tubig at anti-fever medicines" remind niya sa akin

"Salamat"

"Siya nga pala, 'pag may balita ka kay mystery girl inform mo ako ha?"

"S-sige. One more thing 'pag nakilala mo na ba ang mystery girl na ito, titino ka na ba?"

"Pwede"

**At my bedroom...**  
"Kiyosumi, Kiyosumi, Kiyosumi tingnan na lang natin 'pag nagpakita si mystery girl nang wala sa oras" ang sabi ko sa sarili ko habang hinahap ang pink lipstick at smoky eye shadow, hindi ko rin inaakala na makikita ko pa pala ang ang isang tela na may bahid pa rin ng red stains, ang tagal ko ring tinago ito at dahil dito matagal ko ring inalagaan ang nararamdaman ko sa kanya.

"Kaya nga ako nagpaka-boyish para hindi ako malapitan, tapos ikaw ano ang gagawin mo?" I just told myself while folding the handkerchief and keep it in my drawer.

**Sa bedroom naman ni Kiyosumi…  
**"Mystery girl sino ka ba at ang sabi mo jan ka lang sa tabi ko? Kapag nakilala na ba kita magiging seryoso na kaya ako?" sunod-sunod na tanong ni Kiyosumi sa kanyang sarili at napansin ang tissue na may lipstick at hanggang ngayon hindi pa rin niya tinatapon

"Parang pamilyar ito sa akin, isang panyo na pinangpunas ko sa isang sugat noon" napangiti siya at napatingin sa window ni Joyce na ngayon ay gumagawa ng assignments samantalang siya ay nakikinig sa iPod niya

"_Oy anyare na sa inyo ni Sengoku?"_ isang text message mula kay Rei ang aking natanggap

"_Heto naloloko siya kay mystery girl" send ko sa kanya_

"_And then?"_

"_Hindi daw niya makalimutan ang kiss na binigay ko sa kanya"_

"_Hahaha, so magpapakilala ka na ba?"_

"_Malapit na"_

"_Goodluck :p"_

"_Thanx :)" _mag-gagabi na pala ng matapos ako with my assignments and ako naman ang tumingin sa window niya, off na ang ilaw at lampshade na lang bukas which means tulog na siya

"Goodnight sa iyo" bati ko sa nahihimbing na si Kiyosumi at ako naman ay ini-off na ang ilaw at isang plug in light ang aking binuksan

"So kailan mo sasabihin ang totoo?" kaming dalawa lang ni Rei sa isang table sa library

"Hindi ko naman basta sasabihin sa kanya 'no" sabi ko sa kanya while turning the pages in my book

"Look who's coming" napatingin ako sa tinuturo niya

"OMG! Bakit sila ang magkasama" nahulog ko ang ballpen ko and to my surprise nakita ko siya kasama ang isang girl at sila ay pumunta sa biology section at pagkatapos ay sinundan namin sila

"…you know what Kiyosumi…" paglalandi sa kanya ng girl

"…call me na lang ha…" kami ay nasa kabilang bahagi ng bookshelves ang kamay ko ay nanginginig na habang si Rei ay nasa tabi ko lang

"Friend, kalma ka lang" hinihimas niya ang likod ko

"Hinahamon ba niya ako?" and after nila na mag-usap at umalis kaming dalawa naman ay nasa isa sa mga benches at wala ng ganong tao

"Paano yan it's either win or lose ka" sabi niya sa akin

"Obviously kailangan ko ng magpakilala or else"

"Okay sige if in case something might happen, punta ka na lang sa bahay"

"May number ka ba niya?"

"Wala eh" then I text him sa phone ni Rei. Exactly weekend bukas at wala siyang match ng tennis at hindi pa naman finals ng nationals

"Aba may nag text!" at nang buksan niya ang phone niya, isang unknown number at hindi naka register sa contacts niya

"Hoy Sempai!" isang bola ang tumama sa kanya

"Aray ko Ichiuma ha!" hinawakan niya ang masakit na parte

"99.9% sigurado ako na isa sa mga ka text niya iyan" sabi ni Taichi habang nagka calculate ng data

"Focus muna sa bola wag sa babae" warning ni Coach Mikiya

"Bola nga po"

"Weh, smash ka namin ng bola jan eh!" biro sa kanya ng regulars

"Sorry ha!" dumila siya

**Street Tennis Courts… **

May dalang 3 pieces of roses si Kiyosumi habang naglalakad papunta sa street tennis courts dahil dito sila magkikita.

"Mystery girl, mystery girl where are you? Andito na si Lucky Sengoku" nag-ikot siya sa tennis court hanggang isang babae ang naka-upo sa bench ang kumaway sa kanya, this time ang babae ay naka straight ang buhok, may eye shadow at lipstick pa rin

"Hi!" greet niya sa babae

"Hi din" tinabihan niya ang babae at inabot ang roses

"So paano mo ba ako nakilala"

"Actually magkakilala na tayo"

"Talaga? Paano?"

"Schoolmates tayo" nag usap din sila ng matagal-tagal at hanggang tumayo siya sa pagkakaupo

"Gusto mo na ba ako makilala?" tanong niya kay Kiyosumi

"Sige" kumuha siya ng tissue at unti unti ay tinanggal niya ang mga make up sa mukha niya

"J-Joyce" nagulat siya ng makilala niya ang babaeng nasa likod ni mystery girl

"Sino ini-expect mo?"

"Akala ko kase si…"

"Sino?" napasigaw ako

"Sorry"

"Ganyan ka naman eh" umatras ako sa kanya

"Hindi ko naman alam na ikaw siya" unti unti nagsipatakan ang droplet ng tubig mula sa taas at kasabay din nito ay luha sa aking mga mata

"At hindi mo rin alam na matagal na akong may nararamdaman sa iyo"

"H-hindi mo naman sinabi agad sa akin"

"Paano ko sasabihin sa iyo kung sa ibang babae ka tumitingin?"

"Ni hindi ka nga lumalapit sa akin"

"I hate you!" tumakbo ako palayo sa kanya at kasabay ng pagtakbo ko ay bumuhos ang malakas na ulan na kanina ko pa naramdaman, ang lamig ng nararamdaman ko ngayon at kasinglamig ng ginawa niya sa akin.

"Joyce!" ang boses na iyon na ayokong lingunin ngunit napalingon pa rin ako kaya sa pagbaba ko sa basang hagdan ay

"A-ang p-paa ko…" dumilim ang paligid ko

**Flashback …**

_Sa isang playground, isang batang babae na nasa kinder ang umiiyak, may sugat ang kanyang kaliwang tuhod at marumi rin ang laylayan ng kanyang bistida _

"_Mama, mama, mama!" kinukusot ng bata ang kanyang mga mata_

"_Nasaan na kayo, ang sakit na ng sugat ko" unti-unting tumutulo ang dugo sa kanyang tuhod_

"_Okay ka lang?" isang batang lalaki na nakasuot ng jumper ang lumapit sa kanya_

"_Hindi eh"_

"_Ano ang nangyari sa iyo at bakit may boo-boo ka sa tuhod?"_

"_Nadapa kasi ako at hindi pa ako nasusundo ng mama ko"_

"_Halika umupo muna tayo"_

"_Sige" umupo sila sa isang bench_

"_Ako nga pala si Kiyosumi tawagin mo na lang akong Kiyo" _

"_Ako naman si Joyce" nag shake hands ang dalawang bata_

"_Sandali lang may pupuntahan lang ako, dito ka lang ha?"_

"_Sige" umalis siya sandali at bumalik din at medyo basa ang kanyang jumper_

"_San ka pumunta Kiyo?"_

"_Wala, may ginawa lang sandali" lumapit siya kay Joyce at lumuhod sa harap niya_

"_Ano'ng ginagawa mo?"_

"_Gagamutin ko ang sugat mo" kinuha niya ang basang panyo at dinampi niya ito sa sugat at tinali niya na parang bandage sa tuhod ni Joyce_

"_Ang galing hindi na masakit ang sugat ko" natuwa si Joyce_

"_Wala iyon" _

"_Friends na tayo ha?" iniaya ni Joyce si Kiyo_

"_Why not" nag pinky promise ang dalawa_

"_Joyce, Joyce, Joyce!" isang boses ang nag-hahanap sa kanya_

"_Kilala mo ba iyon?" tumingin sila sa bandang kaliwa_

"_Mama andito ako!" isang may edad na babae ang lumapit_

"_Mabuti at ayos ka lang" napatingin siya kay Kiyo_

"_Hello po, ako nga po pala si Kiyosumi"_

"_Hello din"_

"_Halika na umuwi na tayo Joyce"_

"_Sandali lang po mama"_

"_Salamat Kiyo" muli silang nag pinky promise_

"_Sana magkita tayo ulit Joyce"_

"_Sana nga" at nagkahiwalay na sila ng landas_

"_Kiyo, Kiyo" isa pang batang babae na mas matanda ang lumapit_

"_Hello ate" umupo siya sa tabi ni Kiyo_

"_Anyare sa iyo at bakit may dugo ang jumper mo?" pinupunasan ng bata ang jumper ni Kiyo_

"_May tinulungan akong kaibigan"_

"_Ang bait mo naman Kiyo"_

"_Siyempre ate, hindi ko siya pinabayaan"_

_Sana magkita pa kami…ito ang nasa isip ng dalawang bata_

_**End Flashback...**_

"Joyce gumising ka na" boses ni Kiyosumi ang aking naririnig at ang paligid ay pamilyar sa aming dalawa

"A-anong nangyari?" nagising ako na binubuhat sa likod niya

"Nawalan ka ng malay kanina"

"Oo nga pala" naalala ko na nahulog ako sa basang hagdan speaking of basa parehas na kami na naligo sa ulan at ramdam ko rin ang pag chill niya

"Ibaba mo na ako"

"Hindi pwede"

"Ibaba mo ba ako o hindi?!"

"Hindi nga pwede!"

"Sisigaw ako" binaba niya ako agad at natumba ako sa sakit at maga ng paa ko

"Sabi naman sa iyo hindi kita dapat ibinaba" hinawakan niya ako sa braso

"Bitawan mo nga ako!" I keep punching on his chest until he embraces me tightly

"Forgive me" and he kissed me in the forehead and carried me again in a bench

"Sana naalala mo pa ito" he bent down and tied a handkerchief again in my foot

"Oo naalala ko pa" I cry again

"Sshh, Enough" he put a finger in my lips, telling me to stop crying

"Sana 'wag ka ng tumingin sa iba dahil andito naman ako" I'm halting my cries

"Alam ko at na-realize ko na ikaw pala ang kailangan ko at ang dapat kong mahalin" we embraced and kissed each other at hindi ko alam na umiiyak na rin pala siya

**Years later…**

"Joyce okay naba ang design ko?" pinakita ni Rei ang isang white long tube gown na may kasamang veil

"Oo naman, ang ganda nga ng magiging wedding gown ko eh" yes kami nga ni Kiyosumi ang nag last at tuwang tuwa naman ang parents namin dahil finally we are about to settle down

"May idea na ba kayo ng wedding song niyo?"

"Hindi ko pa alam kay Kiyo" hanggang isang kanta ang aming narinig

_**Ikaw Pala**_

_**By: Kris Lawrence**_

_**'Di ko naisip na darating pa  
Ang isang tulad mo sa aking pag-iisa  
At ngayon buhay ko ay nagbago  
Ito'y dahil sa 'yo**_

At nasabi kong 'di na iibig pa  
Ngunit 'di magawa nung nakita ka na  
At muli nadama ang pag-ibig  
Sa aking puso'y ikaw lang

Ikaw pala ang hanap ko, ang nais ko  
Ang hinihintay ng puso ko  
Tunay na kung siya ang kapalaran mo  
Darating sa buhay mo  
Ikaw pala ang langit ng pag-ibig ko  
Binuhay mo ang puso ko  
Sana kailanma'y hindi magbabago

At nasabi kong 'di na iibig pa  
Ngunit 'di magawa nung nakita ka na  
At muli nadama ang pag-ibig  
Sa aking puso'y ikaw lang  


"Ang sweet naman ng song" pag- appreciate ni Rei

"Nagustuhan mo ba?" tanong sa akin ng aking husband to be

"Oo naman" at napansin niya ang design ni Rei

"Anu ba ito? Bakit ang sexy ng gown? Kita mo namang ang laki na ng tiyan niya 'di ba?" sunod sunod na tanong niya kay Rei

"Oo alam ko, design lang naman iyan at ipa-repair niyo na lang sa tailoring shop, problema ba iyon?" oo, tinutukoy nga nila ang 24 week kong tiyan at hindi ko expected na sumipa lang siya a week ago in fact tuwang-tuwa ang grandparents niya even the godparents kasama na rin ang ate niya, our bundle of joy

"Ayan tuloy sumisipa na naman siya" hawak ko sa aking tiyan

"Hindi nga?" tanong ng papa niya at hinawakan nila ni Rei ang tiyan ko

"Sana girl ang lumabas" ang sabi ni ninang Rei

"No it will be Kiyosumi Sengoku Jr." hayag ng papa niya

"Sige na nga Jun Jun na lang" parehas kaming nag agree

"Sana maging kasing swerte niya ako"

"Kiyosumi!" and he kissed my tummy

_**Ikaw pala ang hanap ko, ang nais ko  
Ang hinihintay ng puso ko  
Tunay na kung siya ang kapalaran mo  
Darating sa buhay mo  
Ikaw pala ang langit ng pag-ibig ko  
Binuhay mo ang puso ko  
Sana kailanma'y hindi magbabago**_

Oh...___**  
At tanging sa 'yo nadama  
Ang tunay na pagmamahal  
Ang pag-ibig natin sana ay magtagal**_

Ikaw pala ang hanap ko, ang nais ko  
Ang hinihintay ng puso ko  
Tunay na kung siya ang kapalaran mo  
Darating sa buhay mo  
Ikaw pala ang langit ng pag-ibig ko  
Binuhay mo ang puso ko  
Sana kailanma'y hindi magbabago...___****_

'Di magbabago...

_****_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

In fairness nahirapan ako sa kanya XD

Another classmate again?!

Happy reading and reviewing

100Encantada


End file.
